I'm Facing What You Won't Tonight
by Vita Fidens
Summary: Sequel to "Take Me to the Place We Can Start Happy Ever After." Liz Moore has had a year to live her normal, boring life. But when things change unexpectedly, Dean Ambrose is more than happy to remind her what she's been missing. Rated M: Language, sex
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been an easy night, I reflected as I sat in my rental car with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I'd been able to stop the heart wrenching sobbing a few minutes ago, an outpouring of tears that had started out of disbelief and had quickly escalated into hurt, confusion, and – I can admit – just a little bit of rage.

It wasn't fair. The way he had done things simply wasn't fair.

I'd given David a year of my life; it had been a good year, a happy year for both of us up until a few weeks ago. That was when he told me that my traveling was getting tiresome. He wanted to settle down; he wanted a home with a wife and children, and he wanted those things with me.

So what did I do? The most ridiculously stupid thing I could think of – I'd told Paul that I was considering leaving.

He hadn't taken the news well, and he'd been a real bastard the last few weeks as a result. I was comfortable with evaluating our options, and David seemed happy enough to know that I was thinking about things. I knew that travelling for the rest of my life wasn't an option, and it seemed that I'd finally found the reason to stop.

I had finally, finally made my decision just yesterday. David was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I needed to stop waiting to get started.

I hadn't told anyone yet. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and I was going to be flying back north from Tampa to spend the holiday with David. I couldn't think of a better time to tell him.

Paul had been particularly nasty tonight, but I shrugged it off as best I could. I wished a happy holiday to Seth and Ro – still my closest friends, and the only people who seemed genuinely pleased by my happiness – and gunned it for the parking lot.

I couldn't wait to get home to my man, to my future.

I was just putting my bags in the trunk to book it to the airport and get started with the rest of my life when my phone rang. I picked up with a happy greeting and told David that I was on my way home.

"Liz," he'd said carefully, "I don't think that we should spend the holiday together."

"What? What are you talking about? We've planned this for months."

"I know. I know, I know. It's just…I don't think this is working out."

My jaw hit my chest. "_What_?"

"While you've been thinking about leaving your job and making a permanent home, I've been doing a lot of thinking myself. We don't see each other nearly enough. I sometimes feel like I hardly know you at all…you keep so much of yourself locked away. I don't want either of us to make any decisions we're going to regret."

"So you'd rather just end things than even try?"

He sighed. "Liz, I'm too old to wait around for something that might not work out. I want to get married, and I want to start a family. I care about you a great deal, but I don't think that you're the type of woman that I can do that with."

I recoiled as if I'd been slapped. In a way, I had been.

I couldn't finish the conversation. I couldn't continue hearing this from the mouth of a man I loved. "You're making a big mistake, David," I said as evenly as I could. "But it's your mistake to make. Just remember – when you change your mind, I might not be here. So I hope you're happy with your decision."

"I am," he said quietly. "It's for the best."

I wanted to go through the phone and choke him. Instead, I simply said goodbye and hung up so that he didn't hear me start crying. I couldn't bear the thought of him knowing how badly he'd gotten to me with those words.

There was a knock on my window, and I turned to see Seth standing there looking perplexed. I wanted more than anything to be alone right now, but I knew that I had to fight against that notion. I had friends who cared for my well-being, and I needed to let them do that.

"I thought you were leaving," he said when I opened the door.

I shook my head. "David called. He doesn't want to see me anymore."

"_What_?" Seth asked, tilting his head, confused. I simply shrugged, feeling even more tears fill my eyes. I didn't understand this, and the fact that Seth didn't either just seemed to make it worse.

He sighed. "Come on, Liz. Out of the car." He offered me his hand, and I took it without question. "We're going to get you absolutely shitfaced."


	2. Chapter 2

I almost walked right back out of the bar when I saw Ambrose and Becky sitting at a table with Heyman and a few other guys who I didn't pay much attention to. This was the last thing I needed right now, looking like an absolute mess and feeling like I'd been hit by a train.

Seth steered me over to the corner and found me a seat, telling me to stay put. He made a quick stop at Paul's table – I immediately found a reason to look elsewhere – and then went to get us drinks and came back with Roman in tow.

"Look who I found," he said with a smile.

Ro didn't say anything; he just sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his chest, closed my eyes, and just tried to keep breathing.

"Where were you hiding?" I managed to ask after a few minutes.

"I was sitting over with Paul and everyone," he answered, "so thanks for coming in and rescuing me."

I managed to laugh through the few tears that were starting to leak out and lightly slugged his chest. "Thanks, you big dork."

"You know he's an idiot, right?"

That just made the leaking around the eyes worse, and I buried my face in his chest. His hand lightly touched the back of my head.

"You stop that now, baby girl. You don't cry over someone who doesn't deserve it. And the way that man just did you, he does _not_ deserve it."

"Yeah," I said, hearing just how small my voice sounded. "But it still hurts."

"I know it does, but you've lived through worse hurt. You're going to be fine." He peeled me away from his chest to look at him. "You're going to be just fine," he repeated, staring into my eyes to make sure I knew he meant it.

It took me a minute, but I nodded in agreement and he passed me my beer as a reward.

Seth sat on the other side of me. "Leigh's on her way," he said.

"Oh no, she doesn't have to –"

"Please," he interrupted dryly. "She was having none of that from me, and she's definitely not going to take it from you. Save us both the grief."

We were quiet for a few minutes, but then the most miraculous thing happened. We started talking like we usually did. We started joking around. Within ten minutes, I actually started to feel better.

Then my phone rang in my pocket and I saw that it was David calling me back. Before I could answer, Seth plucked the phone out of my hands.

"Absolutely not," he said. "No more of him tonight. You need some time to cool down."

I was angry at Seth for a minute, but I understood the truth behind his actions. We slipped back into just being our dorky selves until Leigh arrived.

"Oh sweetheart," she said, a sympathetic smile on her face. She wrapped me up into a big hug. "Come on. Ladies room," she grabbed my hand and began tugging.

"What are we doing?" I asked when we finally got to our destination.

She eyed me critically for a second. "We're going to just take that smeared eyeliner off of your face." She wet a paper towel and gently wiped at my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked while she was doctoring me up.

"No," I replied honestly. "But I'm on my way."

"You're spending Christmas with us," she said firmly. "Me, Seth, and Roman."

"Leigh –"

"No arguments."

I laughed. "I was just going to say thank you. I'm lucky to have you." I reached out and hugged her tightly. "Also that it's going to be like the Island of Misfit Toys at your house."

She laughed. "I wouldn't want it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

The four of us spent a very pleasant evening, as we often did. I started to feel a bit better about the whole situation. At least it had happened now and not after I'd quit my job. At least I still had my friends. There were silver linings all over the place once I had my head straight.

Paul came over after about an hour and put his hand on my shoulder in a friendly way.

"I'm really sorry."

I managed a smile. "It's all right. Are you going to stop freaking out about me leaving now?"

"As long as you're staying, I'm happy. I didn't mean to be tough on you – I just want you to stay. We all do. You've become family."

"Thanks, Paul. It means a lot to me."

"Seeing as we are family, would you like me to have some of your 'brothers' go kick this guy's ass?"

It was the biggest laugh I'd had all night, because it was completely unexpected. "No, it's all right," I finally answered when I calmed down. "But thank you."

Paul stayed and chatted with everyone for a little while before making his exit – he had kids to get home to, and the fact that he'd come out at all surprised even me.

Our two tables slowly began combining after that, to my slight irritation. I chatted idly with a few of the guys, trying to ignore the hole being stared into the side of my head.

For a change, it wasn't Dean. It was Becky, who made sure to catch my eye whenever I looked up and cozy up to Dean in some way – a kiss, whispering in his ear, nuzzling him with her nose – all with a simpering, smug smile on her face. I'd known her for over a year now, and I knew it was her little way of rubbing in the end of my relationship.

What a bitch.

For his part, Dean looked annoyed by the whole thing, but he didn't do anything to stop or even discourage her behavior, either. Not that I expected any decency out of him, even after a year had passed.

Eventually, one of the guys dug out a card game – Cards Against Humanity. It was kind of a fill-in-the blank game – one player read a statement, and everyone else picked the card out of their hand that best fit. The cards often had very, very terrible things on them, which made choosing really bring out the vicious streak in everyone. The reader then picked their favorite answer. I'd never played, but I caught on very quickly and had a lot of fun doing it.

"In bed, my significant other is…" Brad Maddox read, waggling his eyebrows. Seth and Leigh immediately started trying to pick each other's card, giggling at each other. I glanced through mine before seeing 'underwhelming' and, feeling spiteful, that was the one I handed in.

Of course, Brad chose mine as the winner, which meant that I had to claim it. Everyone was laughing.

"Is that true, Liz?" Roman asked, elbowing me in the ribs.

I could feel my face turning red. "Absolutely no comment," I replied with a grin, finishing my beer. "If you'll excuse me, now I need to go drink all of the beer in the world."

I made my way up to the crowded bar, trying to push my way into the sea of people that were attempting to order before last call in about ten minutes.

After a few frustrating minutes of waiting, I felt a hand grab my elbow and yank me away.

I turned and nearly decked the guy, until I saw that it was Dean. He brought me outside on to the deserted street and pulled me into the darkened entry alcove of the business next door, which was closed at this time of night.

Before I could ask what he was doing, my back was pressed against the door and his lips were on mine, his hands grabbing me behind the knees to pull my legs up and wrap them around his waist.

There was no excuse for it. I can say that now. But at the time, I was hurt. I was angry. I was more than a little drunk, and goddamnit that man knew how to kiss me.

He yanked my skirt up my thighs and impatiently pawed at my pantyhose, finally getting agitated enough to simply rip the whole crotch of them out. Then he just pulled my panties aside and thrust deep inside of me.

We both moaned when he was completely buried in me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tossing my head back. He licked and sucked at the skin along my jaw while he fucked me; and after the night I'd had, for whatever reason, it only took him about two minutes to make me come.

He pressed his mouth on mine to keep me quiet, his fingers digging in to my thighs while he held up my shaking body. Finally, when I came down and stopped shaking, he gently put my legs back on the ground and pulled his lips away from mine.

"I guess he _was_ underwhelming, huh Lizzy?" He murmured in my ear, chuckling and giving me a hard kiss on the cheek before simply turning and walking back to the bar.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath and process what the fuck had just happened. I glanced down at my tattered pantyhose and quickly pulled them off, tossing them in a garbage can as I made my way back into the bar myself. It was the least of my worries.

I could see Ambrose wandering with his back to me, smoking a cigarette. I ducked in through the door and saw that the crowd had thinned enough for me to get a drink.

I made my way back to the table, trying very hard not to look like a woman who'd just had a fantastic orgasm.

"Where the hell were you?" Ro asked. "We were thinking you'd run off."

"Bathroom. You know how ladies rooms are."

"Oh, of course," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I do frequent them and all."

I affectionately punched his shoulder, smiling. When I turned back towards the rest of the group, I gave Becky the most brilliant smile I could muster.

Bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the next few days just trying to get through.

I had a fantastic time with Leigh, Seth, and Roman for the holiday – when I was around them. When I was alone, I seemed to dissolve into a mess. I cried myself to sleep for the first few nights before I finally started to level out.

I'd avoided thinking about what had happened with Dean. I realized that he'd been trying to make me feel better in his own way, and I appreciated the thought but the awkwardness of it was undeniable.

He'd been with Becky for close to two years now. Maybe he hadn't wanted to be with her at first, but obviously something about her was working for him. I had no reason to think or believe that he'd been waiting around all this time for me. It was a stupid, arrogant notion.

It was one I further dismissed the following Monday, when he ignored me entirely. That had become our norm; we didn't speak unless necessary and rarely saw each other. It was the same thing as usual - he didn't seek me out; he didn't come by for idle chatter.

I tried to put it out of my head and focus on just feeling better.

It was starting to work. I still didn't pick up David's calls or even listen to his voicemails, but it became that way because I didn't care about what he had to say rather than not being able to hear his voice without losing my shit.

He'd made it clear that he didn't believe I was the one for him. I wasn't going to revisit the whole conversation over and over again. What was said was said, what was done was done, and it was time for both of us to move on.

New Years' Eve found us all at Paul's house, where he had elected to throw a massive party. It had been nice to stay in Tampa for the week, and as a result we were all relaxed and feeling pretty good. Leigh had even convinced me to dress up for the occasion, something I refused to do on general principles. The only reason I'd even been wearing a skirt last week was that David was going to take me out to dinner directly from the airport. It had turned out to be handy for other reasons, but a small part of me didn't want that temptation again…for either Dean or myself.

The party was going very well – until David walked in. I turned to Paul with a look of horror, and his face reflected my own. I couldn't help it; I had to laugh. Paul had invited us as a couple, and it wasn't his fault that David had elected to take him up on his offer.

I immediately found my way over to Ro and threaded my arm through his. "Sorry," I murmured, knowing that I was interrupting his conversation with Kaitlyn, whom he'd been lusting after for a few months now. I nodded towards the door, where Ro casually looked and saw David.

"Are you shitting me?" He growled in a low voice, actually taking a few steps towards him.

"No," I said, grabbing him and yanking him back. "Let's not make a scene, ok? I just…don't want to give him an opening."

David slowly made his way around the room, chatting with the guys he knew. He was finally just about to approach Ro, Kaitlyn and I when a hand worked its way around my waist.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl," a voice said to Ro. I turned, in shock, to see a grinning CM Punk standing behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Punk's sudden appearance forced a retreat for David, who looked hurt and confused. Good.

I squeezed his hand gratefully. There were times when Punk could actually be a really nice guy. This was one of those times that would get him a pass when he inevitably acted like an asshole in the future.

He steered me in the complete opposite direction of David, bringing me over to who he had been chatting with – Ambrose and Becky, of course.

Becky looked at me with obvious envy, and Ambrose looked at Punk with ill-concealed rage when he saw our hands twined together. As quickly as I saw it, he blinked it out of his eyes and looked indifferent – but for a moment, I'd seen the truth.

It should have terrified me, knowing that Ambrose had such a reaction to a man pretending to be my boyfriend. But it didn't. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but I wasn't frightened.

"My hero," I teased, squeezing his hand and nudging him with my shoulder.

"That guy should know better than to show up here like that," he grumbled.

I laughed. "What can I say; I don't date MENSA members."

"Oh, so you like them dumb?" He asked, laughing. His eyes were twinkling merrily at me. "What does that say about me and our fake relationship?"

"That you're smart enough not to get involved with me for real," I replied, grinning. "Which means that you're too smart for me. The dumb ones are easier to deal with."

I could see Dean staring at me curiously throughout this exchange, the wheels in his head obviously turning. Here's where I started to get just a little bit nervous.

The rest of the evening leading up to midnight was uneventful. David disappeared for a bit and returned managing to look a bit more composed, chatting with Seth and Leigh. They were both being polite, but I could see Seth's displeasure on his face.

He caught my eye from across the room and stuck his tongue out at me before miming shooting himself in the head when David wasn't looking.

These boys…they were fiercely loyal. I couldn't help but smile, and I immediately felt more at ease. This was _my_ turf, not his – and he'd made a mistake in coming here. Not one that would get his ass kicked, unfortunately, but it was still a mistake. He wouldn't get anywhere near me; not with my guys running interference.

I cheered up considerably after that, and actually had a very good time.

The countdown to midnight started, and I was excited about starting a new year. I said a short prayer in those ten seconds, asking to please just get this year right.

The clock hit midnight, and our new year had started. I cheered loudly with everyone else, surprised to find a strong arm wrap around my waist.

Before I could react, I was bent backwards over this man's arm, and I found myself being kissed for everything I was worth. Holy hell.

After a solid fifteen seconds, Punk pulled away with a grin on his face. "Happy New Year, Lizzy," he said, still holding me.

I laughed. "Happy New Year, Punk." He set me on my feet again, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I said in his ear.

"You're welcome," he replied, patting me on the back. "Your ex just ran out looking pretty green around the gills."

"Good," I said, but I didn't have much conviction about it. I pulled away from him only to see Ambrose staring at us, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his jaw locked angrily.

I made quick rounds, wishing everyone a happy new year. No one seemed to notice except Paul, who very quietly directed me up two flights of stairs to his guest room with a friendly pat on my shoulder.

I slipped up the stairs as quickly as I could, finally finding that empty room with a bit of blessed silence. I sank onto the bed, pulling my knees to my chest. It took a few minutes for them to start, but once the tears began to flow they were plentiful.


	6. Chapter 6

I was finally regaining my composure after several minutes.

Seeing David – even from afar – had been much harder than I'd imagined. It hadn't hit me until after he'd rushed out when Punk had laid that lip lock on me that he had probably been there to try and reconcile. I doubted there was a chance for that now. As strong as I claimed to be, as much as I knew that he'd done a terrible thing that was beyond my reach to forgive; I still loved him, and I still wanted to be with him.

The door clicking shut caught my attention, and in the dim light I could see that it was Dean. Great.

He didn't say anything. He pushed me down onto my back and climbed on top of me, his lips moving over my neck and throat.

I let it happen for a few seconds before I put my hands on his chest and shoved him away. "No," I said as clearly as I could. "I'm in no mood for you."

"Yes you are," he murmured in my ear, his fingers tracing over the contours of my breast. "You just don't know it yet."

"Dean, I'm serious."

"So am I."

I kicked him angrily, shoving him away. "What is your fucking _problem_?" I snapped, getting off the bed.

"My problem is that it was a year, Lizzy," he answered, propping himself up on his elbows to look at me. I froze – I hadn't expected him to say anything. "It was a year of waiting for you to wake up and see that he was wrong for you, and you never did. You let him be the one to wake up and end it, and then you started moping around like a kicked dog. This isn't you. Come back here and let me remind you of who you are."

"Go get your fucking girlfriend," I replied.

He laughed deep in his throat. "That's better," he said, springing to his feet and gently wagging his finger at me. "That's more like you."

He kissed me hard, holding my head to stop my attempts of pulling away. "Stop it," I muttered angrily.

"Make me," he purred in my ear.

I felt an old feeling burst open in my chest. I was tired. I was miserable. And Dean just wouldn't stop pressing my buttons. He got what he wanted – he made me undeniably, unbearably angry.

I shoved him away from me again, but instead of simply walking out I moved towards him. I slapped him hard across the face, feeling the rage erupt within me. I kicked him directly in the knee, relishing the gasp of pain that escaped his lips.

I pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He smiled for a split second, thinking that he was getting what he wanted, before I began hitting him in the head.

"You son-of-a-bitch," I said as I hit him. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? _Could you_?" I wasn't terribly surprised to find that I'd started crying again. My blows slowly lost steam, and Ambrose brought the hands that had been protecting his head down to my thighs and slid my dress up to my waist, his fingers lightly running over my panties.

Even through my tears and my anger, I wanted him in that moment. I reached down and deftly unhooked his belt, pulling his pants down to his thighs. I moved my panties aside and sunk down onto his cock, which was – unsurprisingly – rock hard.

I moaned as I rocked back and forth on him, my eyes closed tightly to avoid seeing what I was doing. I was ashamed, and even as I was in the grip of all manner of complex emotions that seemed to be the one to shine through the most.

I was ashamed of wanting a man who had a girlfriend. I was ashamed of wanting a man who wasn't David. But most of all, I was ashamed that I wanted Dean Ambrose, the man who had made my life hell for nearly a year.

His soft moans of pleasure only made me want him more, and that made everything worse.

"Lizzy," he moaned. "Fuck. Oh God. I'd forgotten how good it feels to be inside of you for longer than a minute."

"Shut up," I replied, rocking on him harder. "You're not here to talk."

He laughed, reaching up and pulling the top of my dress down and pulling my breasts out of my bra. He began licking and biting my nipples, which only made me move faster. I got closer and closer to having an orgasm, listening in a detached way as my breath came out in soft pants and moans.

Dean put his hands on my hips and began thrusting up into me roughly, his thumb extending down to rub my clit in a circular motion. That was all it took for me to fall over that edge, biting my lip to keep from yelling.

I could vaguely sense his orgasm happening at the same time, his breath ragged and harsh while his fingers dug into my flesh.

Finally, panting and gasping, we stopped. He stared up at me for a few moments through his sweaty clumps of hair, and I tried to not start crying again. I stood up abruptly, feeling the evidence of our act slide out of me and onto him.

I straightened my bra and panties and pulled my dress back up before I left him there with a mess on his lap and a request to wait dying on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't stay there after that.

I made a quick exit, not even bidding farewell to anyone. I was a mess, and I didn't want to be seen that way.

I'd checked into a hotel a few days before to give Leigh and Seth their house back, and I was grateful for that tonight.

I immediately made my way into the shower, crying my eyes out. I couldn't stop, and I didn't understand why. I knew that it had been an upsetting night, and I knew that I was upset with myself for willingly having sex with Dean.

I finally came to the conclusion that I just needed to get some fucking sleep. Maybe I wouldn't be such a wreck when I woke up.

I checked my phone as I dried my hair with a towel, noting that I had six missed calls. A few were from people I knew would be looking for me – Seth, Ro, Paul – but the others were from Dean.

I called Paul back immediately and apologized for leaving so abruptly. He understood and was just glad that I was safe. I heard Seth and Roman yelling about me in the background, teasing me about being a lightweight and that I couldn't hang with them. It made me smile, at least.

I debated for a few minutes about Dean. I should let him know that I was all right, but I just did not want to speak to him. I hadn't wanted to speak to him earlier; I'd just wanted to fuck him. Mission accomplished there.

As I sat, wondering what to do, my phone rang again. It was almost like he could hear my thoughts.

I took a deep breath. "Hey," I answered.

"You ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to bed."

He sighed. "Liz, we really need to talk."

I shook my head. "Dean, I don't want to talk to you. You pushed me pretty badly tonight, and I am not feeling great right now."

"That wasn't what I wanted. The whole you-not-feeling-great part; I wanted to push you."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you," he said frankly. I was very surprised to hear that. "I miss everything about you. It's been a year, and you are still the first thought I have when I wake up and the last thought I have when I go to sleep. You're still buried in my chest, steering my every thought and every emotion and every action. I can't get away from you, and I need you so badly."

I was momentarily stunned into silence. I hadn't expected or wanted this to happen tonight.

"I can't," was all I finally said. "I just can't."

He gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes, you can, Lizzy. You fucking know you can. You just rode me like there was no tomorrow, and don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that. Don't tell me that it didn't feel right to be with me; I fucking know that it did."

"I wish I could say that I was sorry, Dean, but I'm not. You bring out the absolute worst parts of me, and whenever I'm done spending time with you I hate who I am."

"Don't you dare," he growled, "because I fucking love who you are. All of your messed-up fucked-up shit is what made me love you. Don't you fucking dare."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You need fucking help."

"You got some, and it obviously didn't work for you," he retorted.

"Are we done here?"

"No."

"I think we are."

"If you hang up on me, you're going to wake up with me in your bed. So go ahead, sweetheart. You go ahead and hang up, and I'll know then that you love me too and you want me just as badly."

Bastard. It was the one way he could keep me on the phone.

"Dean," I said, trying to be reasonable and even-keeled, "please. I've had one hell of a night; I'm tired, I'm confused, and I just want to get some rest. We're only going to be bastards to each other and it's not going to be a productive conversation."

He was quiet for a long while. "I don't care about a productive conversation," he finally said.

"What _do_ you care about?" I tried not to be annoyed.

"I care about making you come again."

I felt an instantaneous response between my thighs. "Dean, stop it," I said, attempting to sound stern and bored.

"Come on, Lizzy. Best sleeping pill there is. It'll take your mind off of your worries and let you sleep well."

"What about Becky?"

"She's passed out upstairs in Paul's guest room. She's not going to be awake for a long while."

I hesitated. "If you're so in love with me, why are you with her?"

"Yes or no, Liz? Tell me where you are and I can be there in ten minutes. I'm in the car now."


	8. Chapter 8

I realized that I would probably regret this decision as Dean stepped through the door to my hotel room.

He didn't say anything; he just kissed me hard and picked me up to deposit me on the bed.

Immediately, he yanked my panties off and buried his face in between my legs. Within a few minutes, he had me moaning and thrashing on the bed; my hands gripping his hair tightly.

I did feel more relaxed after he was done.

He moved up my body to kiss me, and I tasted myself on his lips. I could hear him fumbling with his belt while his tongue explored my mouth, and in a few seconds he was buried deep inside of me again.

He was just as hard as he had been the first time, I was stunned to find.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He murmured, thrusting into me roughly. "I can't get enough of you."

I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine, kissing him intensely. Part of it was just to make him shut up, honestly. I nipped his lower lip with my teeth, making him moan in my mouth.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away from me.

"Tell me this doesn't feel right," he challenged, staring down at me.

"What?" I asked, my brain completely focused elsewhere.

"Tell me that this isn't what you want, Liz," he repeated, thrusting into me just a little bit further.

He had me. "I do want _this_," I said carefully, gesturing at our bodies. "I do want to have sex with you. But I don't want anything else."

He was still for a moment, considering my words. I found myself actually afraid that he was going to pull out and leave, which would have left me in a desperate situation.

"Just sex?" He asked.

"Just sex," I confirmed.

He nodded. "I can handle that."

He returned to the business at hand, and I found myself relieved. I hadn't expected him to go along with it that easily.

In other words, I should've known better.


	9. Sequel

Thank you all for your continued support and love. It's always great to see that people are enjoying what I'm posting! The next installment is up and is entitled "That's Enough Now, Dry Your Tears." I hope you enjoy.


End file.
